end. Book Zero-Epilog
by Psychohistorian
Summary: I'm back from vacation with a spiffy new disclamer!


Disclaimer (or the shameless plug to try and same my butt): I hereby state that I do not own the Final Fantasy franchise, anything remotely related to it, or even enough money to be worth suing.  This story is for the purely hedonistic gratification of it's audience and is in no way meant to hinder sales of the game "Final Fantasy VII."  On the contrary this author endorses the game.  If you read this story and enjoy it, please buy the game.  If your read this story and don't enjoy it, please by the game.  For that matter, buy the strategy guide.  In fact, all the Final fantasy 7 products are very much worth any ridiculously high price you may see them at.  All the other Final Fantasy products are just as worthy, so don't limit yourself to 7.  Just to be sure you don't miss anything, I suggest you go out and hunt for any product at all in any store that has two "f"s somewhere on it and purchase all said store has.  Yeah…right…..

Final Fantasy 7: end.

Book Zero: **Epilog**

Go to www.webster.com and look up "end."  I mean it; go ahead, I'll wait.

Well thank you the few who did, but this person didn't so I'll lay it out _nice and neat_ for them.

Main Entry: end 

Pronunciation: 'end

Function: noun

Etymology: Middle English ende, from Old English; akin to Old High German enti end, Latin ante before, Greek anti against

Date: before 12th century

1 a : the part of an area that lies at the boundary b (1) : a point that marks the extent of something (2) : the point where something ceases to exist world without end c : the extreme or last part lengthwise : TIP d : the terminal unit of something spatial that is marked off by units e : a player stationed at the extremity of a line (as in football)

2 a : cessation of a course of action, pursuit, or activity b : DEATH, DESTRUCTION c (1) : the ultimate state (2) : RESULT, ISSUE

3 : something incomplete, fragmentary, or undersized : REMNANT

4 a : an outcome worked toward : PURPOSE the end of poetry is to be poetry -- R. P. Warren b : the object by virtue of or for the sake of which an event takes place

5 a : a share in an undertaking kept your end up b : a particular operation or aspect of an undertaking or organization the sales end of the business

6 : something that is extreme : ULTIMATE -- used with the

7 : a period of action or turn in any of various sports events (as archery or lawn bowling)

synonym see INTENTION

- end·ed  /'en-d&d/ adjective

- in the end : AFTER ALL, ULTIMATELY

- no end : EXCEEDINGLY

- on end : without a stop or letup it rained for days on end

7 definitions.  7 Meanings. 7 "Ends."

As you may have noticed from exactly forty-two lines up, I hate things being _nice and neat_.  As you may have noticed from my last few statements, I like to jump around a lot.  Hang on, you ain't seen nothin' yet.

I'll make yet another jump to give you the following warning:

**Warning:  I am _NOT_ a writer**

…well, at least not in the traditional sense of the word.  I am a storyteller.  I prefer this title because Stories do not have rules, they are not sold, they are not constrained, and, especially because everyone has one.

Our Stories start when we are conceived.  Not physically conceived but mentally conceived.  When we are first imagined.  We enter this world, not as a creation or entity, but as a Daydream, a thought beyond our control.

One fine day, we are born.  When this happens, our Story's plot takes a sever twist.  Despite our parents' _reassurance_, none of us ever met their expectations.  We couldn't.  For better or worse, Fantasy is too far from reality to be indistinguishable from one another.

But this change is necessary.  Our presence on Earth grants us free will.  It gives us the ability to effect our Story and have our Story effect us.  And most importantly, our birth grants us other with which to share our Stories with and even make our Stories intertwine with theirs.  We are given that opportunity for every second, every instant.  Until we Die.

When we die, our Stories become fiction again.  We call them fiction because despite our _reassurances_ to our self, we cannot comprehend them while we are still alive.  But this time around, there's a difference.  Others have experienced our lives, and if we have intertwined our stories with others, we live on through them.  It is the Reason people share stories of those who have passed on at their funeral.  After we die, we become living again through our memory and, though we are gone, our Story is intertwined into other's lives.  Until our names are forgotten and only the Purity of our influence remains, flowing through the actions of those we have touched.

And so, if we are lucky enough, that daydream that was created by creation itself, given to our parents, tinkered with during our lives, enriched by our soul, and made fantastic by memory, becomes our Legacy.  Weather it be a prismatic dream of light or terrible colorless nightmare, it is our last stand.  Our last planted flag.  Our last call, out into the night, not knowing if anyone is there and, if they are, if they can hear us or even care to hear, we proclaim proudly and desperately with our last breath "I was here!"

It is, our Final Fantasy.


End file.
